On ne cesse jamais de grandir
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Quand devient-on adulte ? Quand on sort diplômé de Poudlard ? Quand on traverse la guerre ? Quand on a une barbe blanche si longue qu'elle nous arrive à la taille ? Quand on écoute une radio qui passe de la musique de chambre et qu'on dit ça c'était de la musique ? Quand on arrête les bonbons au citron ? La question s'est souvent posée pour Albus.


**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Grandir" en une heure (en théorie, tout le monde y croit). Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide !

**On ne cesse jamais de grandir**

Quand cesse-t-on de grandir ? Quand on arrive à notre taille définitive ? Quand on commence à rétrécir sous le poids de nos responsabilités ? Albus s'est posé la question tout au long de sa vie, trop nombreuses avaient été les occasions où il s'était dit « Ca y est, je suis un grand, un adulte ». C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui n'a jamais cessé de grandir, qui a fait des bêtises comme un enfant toute sa vie, mais qui a traversé tant de choses qu'il ne peut plus être appelé ainsi. Quelque part entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte, le « grand » Albus Dumbledore s'est perdu en cours de route. Il n'a cessé de grandir toute sa vie, quand…

…_quand il a construit sa première cabane de grand frère._

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Ariana était alitée. Sa dernière crise avait été terrible et avait mis leur père, Perceval, dans une rage folle. Il avait de fréquentes disputes à ce sujet avec leur mère, Kendra. L'ambiance à la maison n'était donc pas la meilleure qui soit et Albus avait donc emmené son petit frère dehors pour se changer les idées. Ils étaient allé dans le bois bordant leur jardin et avait commencé à construire une cabane avec des branches qui étaient tombées par terre lors de l'orage de la nuit précédente. Albus avait volé la baguette magique de leur mère. Il n'entrerait à Poudlard que l'année prochaine mais il avait déjà appris quelques trucs et il empruntait souvent la baguette de leur mère pour s'exercer. Il utilisa un dérivé du sort _Collaporta_ pour lier solidement ensemble les éléments définissant la structure de leur bâtisse. Abelforth le regardait, médusé et envieux, devant se contenter d'aller chercher le matériel qu'employait le génie de son grand frère. Leur cabane fut bien vite achevée et avait fière allure. Bien vite les deux frère fabriquèrent des arcs et commencèrent à se battre pour savoir qui aurait le contrôle du château. Albus dominait largement son cadet, mais il faisait exprès de le laisser gagner certaines manches pour faire durer le plaisir. Ayant le sentiment d'être un bon grand frère, Albus eut l'impression qu'il était enfin digne qu'on l'appelle « mon grand ».

Tout occupés qu'ils étaient dans leur jeu, ils n'entendirent pas les cris de terreurs des moldus dans le voisinage, ni ceux de leur mère qui appelait désespérément Albus pour qu'il lui rende d'urgence sa baguette, ni ceux de haine de leur père qui refusait d'entendre les protestations de ses victimes ou de sa femme.

…_quand sa réputation a dépassé celle de ses parents._

Entrer à Poudlard. C'est le rêve de tous les jeunes sorciers et ce devint le cauchemar d'Albus. Avec un père enfermé à Azkaban, il n'arrivait pas beaucoup à se faire d'amis fréquentables. Seuls s'intéressaient à lui ceux dont les familles étaient connues pour être maléfiques. Alors il s'enferma dans les livres. Se souvenant de la curiosité de son petit frère, il décida de la faire sienne. Très vite il développa ses dons et découvrit son potentiel. Plus rien ne semblait lui faire obstacle. Albus se grisa rapidement de ses succès et chercha à en obtenir toujours plus. Les compliments de ses professeurs rachetaient le peu d'amis qu'il avait.

Progressivement il devint arrogant. A présent il était devenu le petit génie de l'école, ses camarades voulaient devenir ses amis et il en prit certains de convenance. Tous oublièrent qui il avait été en entrant à l'école, le fils d'un paria, mais lui le gardait toujours à l'esprit. Pour Albus, il n'en faisait jamais assez pour racheter la faute de son père. Quand ses objectifs changèrent et qu'il commença à travailler pour satisfaire ses propres ambitions, pour s'assurer un futur, il se dit qu'il devenait adulte en commençant à voir à long terme. Il inscrivait son nom dans les pierres des fondations du château, il devenait un grand homme.

Et plus grand encore, il pouvait le devenir, comme l'attestait le grimoire poussiéreux qu'il venait de trouver dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et qui était intitulé « Les Reliques de la Mort ».

…_quand il est devenu chef de famille._

Il faisait beau et même presque chaud lors des funérailles de sa mère. Abelforth était debout près de son aîné et ne retenait pas ses larmes. Albus, lui, ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, si ce n'est la mine attristée de circonstance dont on lui aurait reproché l'absence. Ariana était restée seule à la maison, récupérant encore de sa dernière crise qui avait coûté la vie de leur mère. Kendra avait caché sa fille au monde entier, personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était donc passé et tout le monde plaignait les deux adolescents. Albus était en septième et dernière année à Poudlard, mais il avait des ambitions et des rêves. Il ne voulait pas que sa famille soit un poids pour lui mais il avait aussi conscience de ses responsabilités. Avec son père toujours en prison, lui, l'aîné, devenait le chef de famille, l'adulte de la maison.

Il avait un devoir envers lui-même et un autre envers sa famille. Il décida de faire un compromis. Forçant son frère à continuer ses études sous prétexte qu'il pouvait subvenir lui-même aux besoins de leur famille, il continua sa propre ascension, ne s'arrêtant jamais en cours de route. Si bien qu'il lui devint rapidement impossible de concilier ses deux devoirs.

…_quand il s'est affirmé sexuellement._

Concilier deux vies devenait difficile. Alors cet été là, Albus laissa à son frère la charge de s'occuper de leur sœur. Il pouvait enfin se consacrer pleinement à ses recherches personnelles, très intéressé qu'il était par ces fameuses Reliques de la Mort. Il rencontra alors Gellert Grindelwald. Pour la première fois il rencontrait quelqu'un à la hauteur de son génie, quelqu'un qu'il puisse traiter comme un égal, son premier ami. Et bientôt plus que ça. Ils rêvaient à deux, travaillaient à deux, construisait à deux l'avenir. Albus ressentit ce qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais ressenti pour personne. Ces nouveaux sentiments lui donnait l'impression de devenir quelqu'un de neuf et de meilleur, de grandir enfin un peu. Il comprit rapidement ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'il ressentait enfin cet amour brûlant qu'on ne rencontre que lors des passions. Il se sentait mûrir, comme s'il avait pour la première fois totalement conscience de son être, de son corps comme de ses pensées.

Il se sentait invincible, plus fort et plus grand que jamais. Avec Gillert, il passait à un stade plus essentiel de sa vie. Sa famille lui semblait à présent bien loin, il s'émancipait, il devenait quelqu'un de grand.

…_quand il a perdu un être chéri._

Mais pour Albus, grandir passait par connaître la douleur, autant physique que psychique. Une dispute banale se changea en combat détonant. Albus, son amant et son frère se retrouvèrent à échanger coups pour coups, Albus ne sachant plus trop pour qui se battre. Et il fallut qu'Ariana sorte de sa chambre, descende les escaliers et les rejoigne. Il fallut qu'elle hausse la voix et cherche à saisir les bras de ses frères pour les séparer et les calmer. Et il fallut qu'un sort la frappe. Encore frêle à quatorze ans, elle s'effondra par terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Nul ne savait qui l'avait touché, qui était visé, qui aurait pu l'empêcher. Juste un cri : « Tout cela est de ta faute Albus ! Ta faute ! ». Alors Albus comprit ce qu'était d'être un adulte. C'était connaître ses priorités, savoir où était sa place pour le bien commun. Alors déchirant d'avantage encore son cœur meurtri, Albus fit disparaitre de sa vie Gillert et accepta l'abandon d'Abelforth. Son frère le tenait pour responsable et il avait raison. Albus avait eu tort et le reconnaissait. Rapidement il se rendit compte qu'il s'était aussi trompé pour tout le reste : pour les Reliques, pour ses idées d'un nouvel ordre dans le monde sorcier.

Et enfin il su qu'il était devenu adulte, que de grandes choses l'attendaient. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il pouvait encore grandir.

…_quand il a fait de grandes découvertes magico-scientifiques._

Les années qui suivirent, Albus travailla sans relâche. N'ayant plus d'entrave matériel mais ayant récolté un poids sur le cœur. Il voyagea, partit en France où il rencontra Nicolas Flamel, l'illustre alchimiste. Il s'allia avec lui pour une coopération bénéfique, et non plus pour satisfaire ses propres ambitions égoïstes. Nicolas n'était pas son égal, non il était plus fort que lui. Albus appris ainsi l'humilité et ce que c'était d'avoir un mentor. Ensemble, ils découvrirent les douze propriétés du sang de dragon et Albus connut enfin la satisfaction d'un bon travail achevé. Sa popularité commençait à s'étendre et à traverser les frontières. On lui proposa même un poste de Ministre de la Magie, plusieurs fois. Mais il refusa, il ne s'appartenait plus, il n'avait plus le droit de satisfaire ses ambitions, il devait se tenir éloigné du pouvoir. Car grandir, c'est aussi connaître ses limites et être raisonnable, c'est savoir ce qui est bon pour soi et pour les autres.

Une nouvelle fois il expiait son passé par son travail, mais cette fois ce n'était pas un travail pour lui, mais pour le monde.

…_quand il a pris des enfants sous sa responsabilité._

Ebloui par l'exemple de Nicolas Flamel, Albus compris que pour être un adulte accompli, il fallait être un adulte qui transmet son savoir. N'ayant pas d'enfants lui-même, il devait chercher une alternative pour répartir ses connaissances et empêcher les autres de reproduire ses erreurs. Il retourna à Poudlard qui avait été le lieu où il s'était égaré, espérant aider la nouvelle génération à trouver sa voie. Il accepta tout le monde, croyant en chacun de ces enfants, encourageant leur curiosité et la guidant vers des sujets inoffensif. Malheureusement il n'était pas le seul professeur et tous ne se battait pas autant pour le bien, ou commettaient des erreurs sans s'en rendre compte tout de suite.

Mais là encore, Albus compris qu'il pouvait encore changer, encore grandir, encore mûrir. A cause de sa négligence, une élève perdit la vie. Ce fut pour lui comme de perdre Ariana une seconde fois. Il ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là avec tous ses efforts, ce qui était pire. Il comprit que parfois les efforts sont vains, mais qu'il faut continuer à faire front. Pour la première fois, il se senti las de sa vie. Etait-ce cela de vieillir ? Peut-on vieillir alors qu'on n'a pas fini de grandir ? Albus se força à ne rien abandonner. Il serait grand tant qu'il se battrait, il serait grand aux regards des autres. Mais pour se rassurer de ne jamais vieillir, il devait se rappeler qu'il était jeune. Il se mit à manger des bonbons au citron. Cela adoucissait sa lassitude et lui redonnait courage. Il avait encore toute sa vie pour grandir.

…_quand il a fait fit du passé pour remporter une guerre._

Albus se sentit complètement adulte pour la première fois quand on lui remit l'insigne de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe. Il comprit qu'il avait enfin fait quelque chose qui fasse de lui une grande personne. Il avait tourné la page sur son passé en affrontant et vainquant Grindelwald. Il se sentait blanc comme la neige, vierge comme la première page d'un livre. Il sentait qu'il commençait enfin quelque chose de nouveau, qu'il pouvait mettre un point final sur tout ce qui s'était passé avant et qui lui semblait être des enfantillages. Les gens portaient des espoirs en lui et, vivant à leurs yeux, il vivait pour la société. N'était-ce pas cela qu'être adulte ? Être un élément reconnu de la société ? Il avait enfin fait quelque chose qui vaille la peine et qui montrait le produit fini qu'il était.

Grand parmi les grand, il eu même droit à sa carte Chocogrenouille. Refusant une nouvelle fois d'être Ministre, il accepta toutefois de succéder à Armando Dippet en temps que directeur de Poudlard quelques années plus tard, consécration ultime. Mais l'Histoire est faite de telle sorte qu'elle pousse toujours les gens à en faire plus, à se découvrir encore plus qu'il n'est possible.

…_quand il a dirigé une résistance._

La guerre revint après quelques années de répits. Tom Jedusor en était la cause comme il aurait pu lui-même l'être un demi-siècle plus tôt. Mais Tom avait été son élève. Avait-il été si aveugle que cela ? Prenant ses responsabilités, Albus créa l'Ordre du Phénix, se découvrant meneur d'hommes et de femmes. Il avait l'occasion pour une fois de réparer concrètement ses erreurs. Il était l'homme que le monde admirait, il devait s'en montrer digne. Luttant contre une fatalité, se rebellant contre la destinée, il apprit à devenir l'adulte qui prend sa vie en main et décide par ses choix comment manier son futur.

De ces choix encore il apprit.

…_quand la grande cause est devenue pour lui plus importante que le reste._

Une prophétie. James et Lily Potter allaient mourir pour que vivent en paix le monde sorcier quelques années. Lui qui avait tant vécu savait que quelques années ce n'était rien. Lui qui venait de découvrir comment manier son futur, on lui dévoilait qu'il existait des destinées plus grandes et inscrites dans le verre. Il avait le pouvoir de sauver deux vies auxquelles il tenait, deux Ariana qu'il pouvait faire grandir, ou d'épargner la guerre à une multitude d'autres vies qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Quand on grandit, les choix deviennent plus lourds de conséquences. Albus n'avait pas pu sauver sa sœur, ni Mimi, il pouvait sauver James et Lily. Et parce qu'il avait le choix, il su ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait appris de ses erreurs, de son égoïsme. En cherchant à changer la jeunesse, il avait créé un monstre. Son savoir importait peu, seule comptait à présent la destinée, qui était bien au-dessus de lui. Alors il laissa la prophétie s'accomplir.

…_quand il est devenu un mentor._

Des années plus tard, qui passèrent effectivement très rapidement, Albus découvrit qu'il pouvait encore avoir quelque chose à donner. Prendre une personne unique sous son aile, la protéger, devenir son mentor. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu depuis toujours sans parvenir à savoir comment faire. Il ne chercherait pas à sauver à tout prix Harry Potter, il savait que le destin avait de sombres desseins pour lui. Mais il lui apprendrait comment devenir un adulte.

Et lui qui avait grandi petit à petit, apprenait comment protéger. Harry lui semblait toujours si jeune, trop jeune. Lui-même se sentait vraiment responsable peut-être pour la première fois. Il comprit qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à aller trop vite et que tout arrivait en temps et en heures. Il n'avait cessé de grandir toute sa vie, et en avait souffert toute sa vie. La douceur de l'enfance lui paraissait le bien le plus précieux, celui qu'il fallait préserver. Prenant les responsabilités pour Harry, il chercha à le soulager, ne se doutant pas qu'inconsciemment c'était Harry qui le soulageait et lui apportait la quiétude des grandes personnes.

Avec Harry à ses côtés, vieillir ne lui semblait plus si mal. Acceptant de vieillir, il accepta de grandir.

…_quand il a vu qu'il pouvait encore apprendre de la nouvelle génération._

Albus s'était encore égaré. Quelques minutes avaient suffit et le voilà condamné. Acceptant l'inéluctable pour lui comme il l'avait accepté pour d'autres, il se rendit compte qu'Harry avait grandi de lui-même, sans que l'adulte qu'il était ne s'en aperçoive. Harry avait encore l'âge d'un enfant et pourtant déjà il connaissait ses erreurs, déjà il les réparait, déjà il perdait des êtres chers, déjà il faisait des choix décisif, déjà il se soumettait au destin, déjà il organisait la Résistance, déjà il était connu pour ses propres exploits, déjà il apprenait à d'autres comment grandir. Harry était déjà le même adulte qu'Albus. Il lui avait fallut tellement de temps à lui pour accomplir tout cela et voilà qu'Harry y parvenait en quelques années, sans s'en rendre compte et sans le vouloir.

Si Albus était un adulte par ce qu'il avait traversé dans sa vie, alors même un enfant pouvait le devenir. Mais cet enfant avait encore du temps pour grandir davantage et changer. Devenait-on adulte rapidement pour changer ensuite en permanence ou changeait-on en permanence afin de devenir un adulte tardivement ?

Albus aimait toujours les bonbons au citron.


End file.
